


【盾冬】你看，会发光·HE一发完

by sojourn_z



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojourn_z/pseuds/sojourn_z
Summary: 金属臂会发光梗





	【盾冬】你看，会发光·HE一发完

九头蛇的管理员很好奇，冷若冰霜的冰美人会不会有喜欢的人。你知道，反派总是吃饱了撑的没事干，所以他给冬日战士修理手臂的时候，在他的胳膊上安装了一个应用程序，一个遇到喜欢的人金属手臂就会发光的辣鸡程序。

为什么说他辣鸡呢？

一是因为最开始的时候，反派无法判断什么是喜欢，程序只能按提前输入好的数据来确认要不要发光。

比如，肾上腺素飙升的时候。

所以有段时间冬日战士只要一捶人，胳膊就花里胡哨的瞎几把亮，差点没你是电你是光的出道成为偶像练习生。

二是因为，在被投诉光污染交了一大笔罚款之后，反派痛定思痛，呕心沥血，通过黑科技——其实就是瞎几把乱改了一通参数之后，手臂他，彻底不亮了。

你说这个程序坏了吧，人家还好好的在运行，可是他就是不亮了，无论是格斗训练的时候，还是在执行任务的时候，他的手臂再也没有亮过。

反派一顿操作猛如虎，一看战绩零杠五，瞎折腾了半天最后居然不亮了。反派抓破头皮想废物利用，比如说在他的胳膊上招商投入广告之类的，不过鉴于能看见冬日战士手臂的人基本上没有活路，投放广告的骚操作最终还是放缓了。

再后来，在一次任务中，冬日战士遇到了美国队长。

除了手臂差点被人给卸了。

金属手臂他还一边颤抖着一边红的黄的蓝的绿的紫的白的一直循环闪烁。

反派科学家喜极而泣！几欲呐喊！啊！我的研究成功了！！然后被美国队长一个连环夺命盾给砸飞了。

理所当然的，美国队长将冬日战士领回了家。

后来，在美国队长的悉心照料下，冬日战士想起了自己的名字，这里没有人电他冻他支配他，一切都在好起来，除了…

他的胳膊不亮了。

那是国王的妹妹Shuri帮他检修金属臂之后，他发现，他的胳膊，不会亮了。就算是在美国队长的怀里，也不会亮了。这不可能，明明他还是会悸动，不对，是比初见时候更加的悸动。可是手臂，为什么不亮了呢。

他找Shuri委婉的提了一下，可Shuri只是表示，噢，你说那个啊，那个程序做的太垃圾了，发光的时候会燃烧你的卡路里，哦不，会损伤你的神经。鉴于你一见到Steve就会亮的停不下来，你俩又天天待在一起，上次做检查的时候就顺手给你把程序给卸载了。

这个时候Sam恰好路过，他很好奇的说，哇，原来你喜欢这种款？你以前是不是很喜欢蹦迪！大佬带带我！

被Sam一闹，没有了氛围，想要把程序安装回来的话，冬日战士怎样也说不出口了。谢过Shuri之后他默默地走开了。

回到房间，没有开灯，屋里一片黑暗，他侧躺在柔软的床上，蜷起了身体，这是宝宝在妈妈肚子里的姿势，说明这个人，目前很没有安全感。

他就这样躺了很久，也想了很久。他恨自己这般敏感，这段时间他想起了很多事情，他的过去，他们的过去。他倏地坐起身开始收拾行李，收拾来收拾去其实也就一件从Steve衣橱里偷来的衣服，上面沾染了他的气味。准备离去的时候又想了想，还是等Steve回来亲自跟他说一声吧。

于是做完任务归来的美国队长看见了怀里紧紧抱着旅行包，乖巧坐在床上的冬日战士。他一下子慌了神，他想起苏瑞前几天告诉他冬日战士的情绪有些不对。

“Bucky？发生什么事了？是不是我有哪里惹你不高兴了？我知道这次任务去的有点久，可我…我…你可以生我气，可以打我骂我，不要走好不好。”

没有见过如此失态的Steve，或许有吧，在他坠入悬崖的那一刻，Steve失去血色的那张脸，一直在他梦中出现。

他张开了口，又紧紧抿上，反复了几次，最后还是开了口，“我的手臂，不亮了。Shuri帮我修好了。”

“手臂修好了，不好吗？为什么…想走？”

“旁人嘴里都说爱你，可只有他们自己知道是不是真的爱你，或者爱到什么程度，又或者爱到什么时候就戛然而止。可我不一样，我可以用生命起誓，用手臂起誓，我会生生世世爱你敬你，你不用费力去揣测，你不用担心我会骗你，因为这光芒说不了谎。

这大概是我唯一能胜过旁人的地方，可现在，这唯一优势也没有了，从前我有多美好，现在就有多残缺，我该拿什么去爱你？我连自己的记忆都控制不了，甚至什么时候又会被人洗脑，我该拿什么让你相信我的真心？让我走吧。等我…等我……“冬日战士哑了口，等他…等他做什么呢。

“Bucky，你听我说Bucky，已经找到法子了，我这次的出去这么久就是在实验这个法子是否可行。更何况，你爱不爱我，我怎么会不知道呢？你的目光随时随地都缠绕在我身上，我叫你做什么你就做什么，哪怕你讨厌吃药，治疗过程再痛，也坚持下来了。睡迷糊的时候会叫我的名字，握着你的手的时候你手心会出汗，这样的你，我怎么可能感受不到你对我的爱？你知道我为什么会知道这些吗，是因为我也同样的在注视着你呀，虽然我没有会发光的手臂，但你说爱我的时候，我的心跳砰砰的跳个不停，你说丧气话的时候这里痛的快要停掉了，你知道这是为什么吗？因为他就是为你而跳动的，Bucky。那场事故，Steve和Barnes中士一起掉入了悬崖，从沉睡中醒过来的美国队长，只是美国队长而已。他浑浑噩噩，他找不到生命的意义，而你，唤醒了我，是你让我生命重新拥有了色彩，这个世界上只有你能做到。

只要是你，旁的一切都没有竞争力。无论你是很多年前的中士，还是现在的你。所有你经历的一切，都只会让我更爱你。留下来好不好，留在我身边，是你自己说过的I'm with you till the end of the line你要食言吗？”

“那不是我说的…”

“那你愿意，再说一次给我听吗？”

“我…愿意。”

 

彩蛋：

 

冬日战士：“对不起Sam，我以前一直去的gay吧。所以……”

Sam突然有些晃神，从前也有一个语气带着歉意，表情却一点也不抱歉的少年，对他说着类似的话。可是后来，那个少年消失了。

从他的眼前。

他突然很羡慕Steve，这些天Shuri说找到了清除洗脑词的办法，但是Steve有些不放心，他要Shuri先洗脑自己，然后，测试清除洗脑词的方法是否会有误差。每天被洗脑机器折磨的死去活来的Steve，简直把自己活成了一只小白鼠。

可是自己呢，却连成为小白鼠的可能，都没有。

人生啊。

 

Wan.


End file.
